AEB8E
The AEB8E is an AEB series acoustic/ electric bass model introduced by Ibanez for 2005. It is produced in China. The AEB8E features a jumbo body (which is shared with the AEL series guitars) with a soft Florentine cutaway. The top is laminated spruce with black binding on mahogany back and sides. The round soundhole has an abalone rosette. It has a mahogany neck with a 32" scale, 22-fret rosewood fingerboard with white dot position markers. Components include a compensated Ivorex II saddle in a rosewood bridge with black plastic bridge pins, an Ivorex II nut, and chrome Ibanez die-cast tuning machines. Electronics consist of an Ibanez under saddle pickup connected to an Ibanez SPT Shape Shifter preamp with onboard tuner powered by a 9V battery and with balanced XLR and ¼" stereo outputs. For 2013 the agathis top was changed to spruce and the Ivorex II nut and saddle were replaced with plastic. For 2016 the AEQ-2T preamp was introduced and the XLR output removed. For 2018 the back and sides were changed to sapele, the neck was changed to maple and the fretboard and bridge were changed to treated New Zealand pine. For 2019 the neck was changed to okoume and the fretboard and bridge became purpleheart. The AEB10E is a related model with different electronics and some other changes. Specifications 2013–2020: Spruce (laminated) | bracingtop = | finishtop = Gloss | matback = 2005–2017: Agathis 2018–2020: Sapele | finishback = Gloss | backinlay = | bodybinding = Black & white multi | sh_shape = Round | sh_rosette = Abalone | neck = AEB | matneck = 2005–2017: 2018: 2019–2020: | finishneck = | scale = | matfb = 2005–2017: Rosewood w/ binding 2018: Treated New Zealand pine w/ binding 2019–2020: Purpleheart w/ binding | bindingfb = | fbinlay = White dot | frets = 22 | fretsize = | stringspace = 19mm | pickup = Ibanez Undersaddle | preamp = 2005–2015: Ibanez SPT Shape Shifter w/ onboard tuner 2016–2020: Ibanez AEQ-2T w/ onboard tuner | output = 2005–2015: Balanced XLR and ¼" stereo 2016–2020: ¼" stereo | battery = 9V | bridge = 2005–2017: Rosewood 2018: Treated New Zealand pine 2019–2020: Purpleheart | bridgepins = Plastic (black w/ white dot) | saddle = 2005–2012: Ivorex II compensated 2013–2020: Plastic compensated | nut = 2005–2012: Ivorex II 2013–2019: Plastic | nutwidth = 43.5mm | hw = Chrome | pg = | tuners = Ibanez die-cast | strings = 2005–2016: D'Addario EXP 2017–2020: | tuning = }} Images Files * Ibanez AEQ-SP2 preamp manual Sources * 2005 Europe catalog (page 15) * 2009 North America catalog (page 11) * 2011 Europe catalog (page 19) * 2014 Europe catalog (page 72) * 2015 North America catalog (page 71) * 2016 Asia catalog (page 86) * 2017 North America catalog (page 72) * 2018 Europe catalog (page 91) * AEB8E product page 2019, Ibanez Europe, archived December 2019 * AEB8E product page 2020, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:AEB models Category:New in 2005 Category:2005 models Category:2006 models Category:2007 models Category:2008 models Category:2009 models Category:2010 models Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:Updated in 2013 Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:Updated in 2016 Category:2016 models Category:Updated in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models